Once Upon a Midnight Walk
by Trickster Puppet
Summary: When Luna stumbles upon Harry during a midnight stroll, neither of them expect it to start a series of fortunate - well, unfortunate for some - events. Yes, Harry kisses Luna in this one too!


The gentle humming of "Weasley is our king" carried down the corridor to reach Harry's ears, and he froze with one foot in the air. It was well past midnight, the prefects having long gone to bed as their patrol shifts came to a close. The only person that should be wandering around without a worry of whether he made noise or not, was Filch, as well as any teachers who decided to walk the halls at night.

Frowning slightly, Harry moved behind one of the schools numerous suits of armour, crouching slightly to ensure the invisibility cloak covered his feet. Once sure none of his body parts would be spotted, Harry peered around the armour in the direction the humming was coming from. He didn't have to wait long – within several moments a rather dreamy Ravenclaw was striding towards him, the usual bounce in her step and wand tucked behind one of her ears.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry waited until Luna was closer before making a noise. **"Psst, Luna."**

Luna turned in the direction Harry's voice had come from, her expression one of mere curiosity – if she was startled, she didn't show it. **"Harry?"** At his name, Harry's head appeared, seemingly, out of thin air, and he grinned at the silver haired girl, who returned the smile with her own dazzling one.

She was wearing her day robes, simply thrown over the canary yellow nightie she wore beneath, but she didn't look at all as if she'd been sleeping – Harry didn't think she had been, anyway. When his eyes instinctively went to her neck, where he expected to see her necklace, he was surprised to see it bare. **"Luna, where's your necklace?"**

Luna glanced down at where Harry had been staring moments before, then shrugged slowly, her dreamy expression not faltering. **"Oh, well… I think some of the girls in my room found my newest hiding spot for it."** The slightly younger teen said no more, as if expecting those brief words were enough explanation. For Harry, they were. Students had been tormenting her, stealing her things, and laughing behind their hands at her, from, what Harry could gather, during her entire Hogwarts schooling. It infuriated him that they treated her such a way, when he new that, despite her alternate view of looking at things, and beliefs, she was a completely fine, captivating, and lovely girl to be around.

As she caught onto Harry's scowl, Luna's brows shot up as she peered at him with her large silvery orbs. **"Is everything alright, Harry?"**

No, everything _wasn't_ alright. Harry was suddenly furious at all those who taunted Luna, but at the same time, extremely confused. How she managed to go on with her day to day life without seeming to care, continuing to be splendidly friendly with even those that treated her like dirt, escaped him. All of a sudden, Harry emitted a bark of laughter as he remembered how the girl in front of him dealt with Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin never knew how to react to Luna's seeming ignorance of the taunts directed at her.

"**Yeah, yeah everything's great, Luna."** Harry once again smiled at Luna, but that quirk of his lips faltered when he heard the unmistakable shuffling of Filch. Glancing about for an escape route, Harry through the cloak over Luna, bringing the surprised girl close to him to ensure she was completely invisible. Luna was a good head shorter then him, and she looked up at him with her dreamy, yet slightly surprised expression. Her pale lips were parted slightly, her face cast mostly in darkness, but from the torches flickering around them, their light shining through the coat, her eyes and hair shone, giving her the impression of a part veela. Harry was suddenly gripped with the urge to kiss her, but before he could act a shadow loomed on the opposite wall, alerting them of Filch's presence.

As Luna went to ask what Harry was doing, he pressed two fingers to her lips to silence her, leant down and breathed the word "Filch" into her ear. She nodded, her mouth closing as she took on a rather determined look. Harry shivered as Luna's lips scraped gently across his fingers due to the action, and squeezed his eyes shut as he moved them both against the wall.

_I really need to get a girlfriend…_ Harry thought, before he realized, with a slight jolt, that he already had one – Ginny. How could he forget he was dating that fiery red head that kissed like an angel and jinxed like an ex bent on revenge? She was everything he needed in his life when it came to romance, at least, that's what he thought. But for some reason, his close proximity to Luna tonight was causing him to look at things in a completely new light.

Shaking his head, not for the first time that night, Harry watched Filch's shadow as he came closer, lamp held high above his head. He didn't notice Luna reaching up 'till her hands were in his hair – soft, gentle and probing, as if giving him a head massage. Harry lifted a brow at the girl, who didn't notice his questioning look for she was far too intent on Harry's hair. Though, Harry wasn't at all complaining at Luna's actions – her hands in his hair felt wonderful. He wondered why Ginny never did that when they were snogging, or even just laying about talking…

After what seemed like several minutes passed, Filch finally rounded the corner, the light of his lantern slowly disappearing from sight. Unable to contain his curiousity any longer, Harry turned his head to look at Luna slightly, a faint amused expression ghosting his face. **"Luna, why are you doing that?"**

"**Doing what?"** Luna paused in her stroking and parting of Harry's hair to look at him innocently. Feeling a sudden nervousness kick-in, Harry struggled to get his reply out.

"**Uh… you know… uhm… **_**stroking**_** my hair?"**

"**Oh, I was looking for Blockpurrie spores. You were shaking your head so much I was beginning to suspect an infestation. I haven't found any yet, but they're very good at –"** Luna's "cheerful yet serious" words were cut off as she found Harry's lips pressed against her own. The young Gryffindor had no longer been able to resist the temptation of kissing Luna, and had done so with no thought to the consequences. However, no slap, no resistance came – nothing did. Luna just stood there, rather still, with her eyes wide open as she stared at Harry's closed ones. As per usual, she was studying, but couldn't tilt her head in the usual manner due to Harry kissing her. No thought of the fact that Harry was dating Ginny crossed her mind – she had completely forgotten that in her surprise.

After several moments, Luna's eyes finally drifted closed as she returned Harry's kiss, uncertainly. Thoughts finally began to drift across her mind, though they were mainly centring on how to kiss. _Oooh blast it. Am I doing this right? Oh Merlin's bloomers what am I supposed to do?_ Luna's mind continued to grumble, and when it finally decided not to bother with worrying if Luna's actions were right or wrong and let Luna's lips do the talking, Harry was already pulling away. He looked extremely sheepish, and in the shadowy darkness of the cloak, Luna thought she could see Harry blushing.

"**Sorry,"** he mumbled, looking down at his feet as a sudden wave of self-consciousness washed over him. It seemed he had forgotten about Ginny, and in the moment, he had. However, he had a nagging suspicion about something important which meant he shouldn't have kissed Luna…

'**Oh, its fine. I mean, it was nothing like I expected, and I never dreamed of it happening under an invisibility cloak, but it was wonderful all the same."** Luna was back to her usual, dreamy self, but Harry looked extremely surprised at her words.

"**You've… thought about kissing **_**me?**_**"** The idea made Harry's tummy flip as butterflies swarmed in, tickling the sides. He watched Luna attentively as he awaited her reply.

"**Well, not just you, I suppose… or no one in particular, really, though I always thought it would be nice to have my first kiss with you, or someone else I liked…"**

Harry's jaw dropped and he hurried to close it. **"That was your first kiss? Blimey… sorry, Luna… Wait, what do you mean 'someone you like'?"**

Luna nodded slowly, a grin ghosting her face as she watched Harry grow increasingly flustered. At the movement of her head, Luna's hair fell about her face loosely, and Harry wondered if he could get away with playing with her hair if he said he was looking for a Blockpurrie Spore infestation. However, before he could think further on the idea, Luna's lips were moving as she spoke. **"Yes, yes it was my first kiss, Harry. And I mean I like you – you're my friend, after all. Friends are supposed to like each other."**

It was only as his heart dropped slightly that Harry realized he had been hoping for something else, something along the lines of Luna saying she liked him more then a friend. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, he asked a question that had been nagging at him ever since Luna had appeared in the corridor. **"Luna, what are you doing walking around at this time of the morning?"**

"**I was taking a walk… like you"** Luna giggled slightly as she slipped out from beneath the cloak, staring at the spot where Harry was still invisible. **"Would you like to come?**"

Harry coughed softly, pulling off the cloak as he tried to decide. He was still flustered, even though it was him that had kissed Luna. **"Uh… well, where are you going?"**

"**The room of requirements. Come on, it's just around the corner."** Acting as if Harry had never kissed her, Luna grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after her as she practically skipped round the corner and began to walk in one direction, then back, her thought creased in thought.


End file.
